Roomies
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Cerise and Ramona figure it would be fun if they could be roomies, but Headmister Grimm thinks otherwise, so what is there to do? One shot. Just for fun&laughs, no ships I own none of the rights. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**For those who haven't read the previous fics, Darling is the only one that knows Ramona and Cerise are sisters ;)**

* * *

"So your roomie is a girl that can't lie? That sure is a challenge lil' sis" Ramona laughed walking with Cerise to their next class.

"Cedar is great but it's hard to be around her sometimes. Specially when trying to sleep, I have to hide this at all times" she pointed at her covered ears.

"Yeah, for me it's great to be able to expose this beauties" she teased laughing good naturedly "you know...it wouldn't be half bad if we...had a room together"

Cerise looked at her sister surprised.

"You know, since you live with mom at the village and I stay with dad at the reserve, we don't really hang out much. Besides, you wouldn't have to hide all the time if you were with me. It's _our_ secret after all"

"Yeah...it would be really fun" she smiled "Do you think we can do it?"

"Well, who is going to oppose?"

* * *

"No" Headmaster Grimm said.

"What do you mean _**no?!**_ " Ramona growled furiously.

"Miss Bad Wolf, I cannot have together two girls that will end up having destinies such as yours"

"You have Apple and Raven together"

"Yes, because I thought Miss White could talk some sense to Miss Queen"

"So what is the big problem with us?" Ramona slammed her hands on the desk, her eyes turning yellow.

"I don't see any problem with either of you" he stood"Miss Hood already signed and I can see perfectly clear that you will be the next Bad Wolf" he walked to the door opening it "Now if you don't mind, I have more urgent matters to attend to"

"This ain't over" Ramona warned.

Both girls walked to the hall "Oh, he is such a-!" Ramona punched a looker.

"He's got a problem with all Rebels" Cerise tried to calm her sister.

"Fairly unfair!" she needed to blow some steam, but luckily they found someone that could ease her up.

"No running in the hall!" Mr. Bad Wolf shouted to a kid.

Ramona smiled and ran towards, hugging him "Dad!"

"My girl!" he transformed into a wolf hugging her as well "How are you doing?" then he looked the other girl approach as well, just when he was about to hug her, Cerise shook her head rapidly, people where watching.

He transformed again clearing his throat "Miss Hood, Mr Gingerbread Man told me about the track team, congratulations for the first place"

"Thanks, Mr. Bar Wolf"

"Ramona, you will have to step up your game if you want to outrun her to Granny's house" he winked. The bell rang and all students walked along.

"Wait a second" Mr. Bad Wolf asked taking out some hall passes when everyone was gone. Then he finally hugged his younger daughter.

"Hi dad" she whispered.

"What brings my two lovely girls here?"

"We were just in Mrs. Grimm office"

"I hope you are not getting in troubles this early in the year, wait for graduation, it's so much better"

"Nothing like that" they chuckled, being encouraged to misbehave was pretty fun "But we were trying to convince Mr. Grimm to allow us to be roommates"

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Well, we grew up apart, we only see each other at vacation, we hardly bunk together, this would be our chance"

"Yeah, I see what' ya mean" he thought about it, he felt bad about keeping the siblings apart "Why did he denied it?"

"'Cause I am her villain and she will be the Hood"

"He might think that if you take a liking into each other you won't fulfill your destinies"

"If he only knew" Ramona huffed.

"I know" he laid a hand on each of his daughter's shoulders "Tell you what, I'll try to convince him"

"Thanks dad, but I think it's better if you don't intervene, he might get suspicious" Cerise said.

"If only I could help my daughters by being a father for both of ya' "

"It's ok" Ramona said "We'll figure it out"

"Ok" he hugged them once more "now run along before someone sees us" he handed them the passes "anyone asks, you were racing one another in the halls, Grimm loves the competition"

"Thanks" they smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to class.

* * *

At lunch, Cerise was sited alone, she had agreed with her sisters that other students shouldn't see them hang out so often, it was for the best, that way no one made questions.

So the hooded girl was picking at her food, not even interested in eating.

"Everything alright?" Darling sited next to her "I've never seen you so uninterested in a piece of steak"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she pulled the hood even lower to hide the secret.

"What's bothering you?"

"Well...Ramona and I wanted to be roomies" she gave a small smile "But...Headmaster Grimm wouldn't let us"

"Why?" she asked "And why would you move? Problems with Cedar?"

"Not at all. Well except for this one problem" she pointed at the hood.

"I've never consider it! Cedar can't lie and you hold a secret"

"That's right, but with Ramona, well we are family, I could be myself, even if just for a little while"

"Oh" she looked down " I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's fine, I know you have enough on your plate already"

As in cue, the peacefulness of the castleteria was broken "I won't take that plate!" they all heard the Bad Wolf girl shout.

"Come on, it's steak, just eat it up girl" the lunch lady said annoyed by the teen.

"I refuse, I want a change!" she looked pretty mad, but Cerise knew better than that that she was faking it.

"What is the problem, here?" Mr. Grimm entered making everyone turn.

"This girl won't take her lunch" the lady answered tiredly

"And why is that, Miss Wolf?" he walked towards her.

"Well, because I'm going to turn into a vegetarian" Everyone gasped, and some even laughed, the castleteria turned into chaos and Ramona was just loving it.

Cerise couldn't believe it, of course her sister was bluffing, but you can't be a Bad Wolf that won't go after the girl and Granny for dinner. Much less could that Wolf be a vegetarian!

Ramona looked her sister's way and winked.

"Miss Bad Wolf, to my office now!"

"Wow Cerise, your sister is pretty awesome" Darling whispered thrilled.

"Yeah, she is" she saw Ramona leave the room like a rock star.

* * *

Couple of days later, after talking to Mr. Bad Wolf and Ramona with no real progress, they decided she needed encouragement. Ramona had carried on with her plan, she didn't even look at the food, she was pretty convincing and really determined. By the end of the week, she was moving in with her sister, after all she needed to be with someone that could motive her, someone that had already signed her story and could convince her to follow her own.


	2. The Basket

**Hey there! Since so many started liking and following this story, I decided I would take the hint and try to update a second chapter with a short explanation of how Ramona survived the week. So, here we go...**

* * *

The charade was working, it had been three days already and Ramona hadn't show up for lunch at the castleteria, instead she walked proudly through the corridors, biting into an apple and smiling broadly at every student that dared gaze her way. She had been the trending topic all week and rumors spread fast, specially with Blondie doing all the gossip. Many wondered if the baddest villain in Ever After, one of the few that still embraced their destiny, would eventually go to the other extent and forsake the tale altogether.

Cerise just leaned into her looker hearing all the chitchat in the halls about her sister. Darling approached her after seeing Ramona devour a carrot "I must say, Ramona is truly putting quite the show"

"I know! I can't believe Headmaster Grimm hasn't called her bluff"

"How does she manage though?" Darling asked "If she loves meat half as much as you do, this must be torture"

"Well you know, she has her methods"

 _"Cerise Hood, report to Headmaster Grimm's office_ " she heard in the speakers.

"It has something to do with this?" Darling asked a bit concerned.

"Can't think of anything else" she waved goodbye.

* * *

"He will receive you in a moment" a secretariat told her. So Cerise waited outside, being able to hear every bit of it.

"I am truly outraged!" Bad Wolf shouted "No daughter of mine can be a vegetarian!"

"I agree Mr. Bad Wolf, have she mention any of this to you?"

"Not once!" He growled. Now Cerise knew where her sister had inherit her acting skills. "I sure hope you have a plan! Ramona never acted this way back in the reserve, must be all this Royals around her. I've even heard she befriend that Royal Dancer girl"

"Well since all this Rebel and Royal calamity, many students have doubted their destinies and followed Raven Queen and her ideals"

"Well, I sure hope you have a plan to set this right! I only enrolled her because I thought she could reach her full potential, not to have a mayor set back!"

"I can assure you this will be my priority"

"Mr. Grimm, Cerise Hood is here" The secretariat said

"Hood?" Bad Wolf repeated " I sure hope she is not your solution" He walked to the door growling before winking her way.

"Miss Hood, come in" Grimm fixed his tie " I am sure that by now you already know about your villain's situation. She has not eaten meat in the past few days a very impressive deed"

"I've heard" she answered in her low voice.

"Miss Hood, are you content with your destiny?" he asked looking through the window

"What?"

"You are willing to follow it, am I right?"

"Well-"

"Then you must know this is no good. No descent Bad Wolf can be as absurd as to be vegetarian"

"I don't know what to say, sir. She looks determined"

"I cant loose another villain to this ridiculous cause! Much less the daughter of a professor"

Cerise smiled to herself, if only Grimm knew about her "Well...I do love my mother's legacy. I wouldn't want it to all _puff_ away, so she does need to play her part"

"Hexactly! Very well Miss Hood you might go now"

"Ok. I will do some deliveries in the good spirit of my tale"

"Of course! A marvelous idea" he said with conviction.

* * *

Cerise left the office and looked for her basket, a smile hiding in her lips. She wandered around the halls like a good Little Red Ridding Hood, until she finally stopped at a door and knocked five times.

The door swung open and she was pulled inside in less than a second.

"Where have you been?!" Ramona drove her to her side of the room locking the door.

Cerise gazed around before pulling her hood down exposing her ears.

"Headmaster Grimm's office" she laid the basket on the bed " Dinner" she announced.

"Oh, great I am starving! What are we having today?" She opened the basket finding her meal. She took some chicken feasting on it "so how is Grimm?"

"He fell for it, dad played his part well, he sure gave me the chills, I've never seen him act so mad"

"Nice!" She took another piece.

"You sure made the scheme" Cerise grabbed a chicken wing eating as well.

"It has been a perfect plan so far. I am surprised no one notices that you disappear every afternoon to come here"

"They are too busy gossiping about you to notice me"

"Well, couple of days more and this will be our usual dinners together"

"I would love that"

"Then lil sis" she took a couple of sodas "I will toast to that"

Cerise smiled "for Little Red Ridding Hood's story!"

"For The Big Bad Wolf tradition!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it! Thanks for the reviews, the favs and follows! I will be working on my other fic Crown me Knight for now, but tell me your thought about this second part, thanks!**


End file.
